ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Johnson Family
'''The Johnson Family '''is an American animated television series created by Alivia Champ. Plots A family, consisting of a father, a mother, a brother, a sister, a grandmother, a grandfather, a talking dog, a talking cat, a talking mouse, and a baby brother who is always naughty called "The Johnson Family", always goes on hilarious adventures. Characters The Johnson Family * Robert Johnson - The father of the family. He is an energetic man who loves his children, so does Simone. * Simone Johnson - The mother of the family. She is a sweet woman who loves her children, so does Robert. * Alvin Johnson - The brother of the family. He is a fan of video games. * Chloe Johnson - The sister of the family. * Joseph Johnson - The grandfather of the family. * Dorothy Johnson - The grandmother of the family. * Joe Johnson - The talking dog of the family. * Marty Johnson - The talking cat of the family. * Squeak Johnson - The talking mouse of the family. * Harry Johnson - The naughty baby brother of the family. Supporting * Richard Foster - One of Alvin's classmates. He is William's twin brother. * William Foster - One of Alvin's classmates. He is Richard's twin brother. * Lyra Champson - Alvin's love-interest. * Mary Sanders - One of Chloe's classmates. * Alexander Stanley - Chloe's love-interest. * Stephanie Richards - A very good runner who challenged Chloe to a race. Despite Stephanie's speed, Chloe usually wins the races by cheating, sometimes using a jet pack, disguised as a rabbit or making Stephanie being taken away by cops for speeding the speed limit. Locations * Yazik - The town where the family lives. * Johnson Household - The house where the Johnson family lives. * Yazik Middle School - The school where Alvin attends. * Yazik Elementary School - The school where Chloe attends. * Ella's - A restaurant located in Yazik. Episodes Season 1 # The First Episode - Robert plans a show about the Johnson family. # The Naughty Baby - Simone gives birth to a new baby. # Dress Up - Alvin and Chloe play Dress Up. # Competition - Alvin goes to the Yazik Middle School Competition, while Chloe goes to the Yazik Elementary School Competition. # Trapped in the Janitor Closet (based on a fan-made episode of "Wander Over Yonder") - Alvin gets trapped in the janitor closet, while Chloe is nearly late for class and has to hurry before she gets marked tardy. # The Love-Interest - Alvin and Chloe both get love-interests. # The Race - Chloe gets challenged to a race by Stephanie Richards. # Genderbended - The family meets their genderbent counterparts named Roberta (the female counterpart of Robert), Simon (the male counterpart of Simone), Alvina (the female counterpart of Alvin), Cody (the male counterpart of Chloe), Joanna (the female counterpart of Joseph), David (the male counterpart of Dorothy), and Harriet (the female counterpart of Harry). # Cartoon Craze (2 hour (with commercial breaks) TV movie) - When various TV show characters end up at Yazik, the family (except Alvin) has to find a way to get them back in their universes. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:American TV shows Category:Traditional animated Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Alivia Champ's Ideas Category:The Johnson Family Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters